Silence is pure
by Tiphen
Summary: She made a wish and lost her world. Now she has a chance at a new life, even if it's with Hao Asakura. But there was something evil that followed her through the worlds. Can she live with the secret,or will her curse of silence destory her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, even if I wish I did.

"Honey, it s time to blow out your candles!"

_"But my show is still on. I can t miss it!"_ It was her 16th birthday and her favorite show in the whole word was on its last episode. It was after Yoh had defeated Hao and ever thing seem to be getting back to normal at the Asakura household.

"Right now young lady! I didn t go to all this trouble to make you a cake for nothing." So she sadly got to her feet wishing that her birthday wasn t today. She sat at the table staring at the cake her mother had made.

Well, make a wish before the wax gets on the cake. She thought about the thing she wished for more than anything.

"I wish I were there, with them." She thought to herself as she blow out the candles and watched the smoke from them rise into the air.

"Goodnight sweetie." Her mother called to her as she walked to her room to get ready for bed. As she lay in the dark waiting for sleep to come she realized that she meant every word of her wish and prayed that he was alive. Even if he is evil, and with that last thought in her mind sleep finally started to take over. She closed her eyes, never to open them in that world again.

It was dark and warm like being covered in a big warm blanket.

"What a nice dream and I m even floating. I do like the dreams where I can fly", she said.

"What would you give up?" The voices were loud and all around her, filling her with fear and for some strange reason hope. Like a part of her knew the voices wanted to help.

"What would you give up?" It called again sounding more impatient.

"What do you mean, what would I give up?"

"What would you give up to have what you wished for, you may choose anything." The voices responded.

"My wish does this mean my wish is going to be granted. But it seems I have to pay a price for it." She thought about the things she could give up and she knew it had nothing to do with the things she owned, like her CD player or her books. No this had to come from herself she knew it. And as if the voices could read her mind it answered,

"You most choose two things that you were born with, like your hearing or your sight." If this was not a dream and her wish was really going to be granted she thought of the things she really didn t need and told the voices her decision. As soon as the words left her lips the voices became small and close, it told her, almost like the coo of a dove.

"On the full moon your first choice will return to you only for that night and the same goes for your second choice on the night of the new moon."

And with that the voices vanished and girl knew no more.

She was falling, falling through the sky. This sky was different from the one she saw everyday in her world. It was the brightest blue and the clouds look like something from a cartoon.

"I did it! I m here." Was her only thought as she continued falling through the clouds, to what she hoped would be the place where he was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"What should I do today?" Hao Asakura asked the little child next to him.

"I don t know Hao-sama; you can do anything you want." The small black child said. Hao laughed if he could do anything he wanted then he would be Shaman King right now instead of sitting on a cliff with nothing to do.

Ever since he was defeat by his twin brother Yoh, and his followers left because they thought he was dead, (all except Opacho). It s been two years after the Shaman fights and Hao Asakura often found himself bored.

"Look Hao-sama, in the sky, the sun is disappearing!" Opacho cried pointing up to the sky.

"No Opacho the is not disappearing it s just an eclipse." Hao told the small child as he watched the sun turn darker and darker. When it was over he sighed and got to his feet.

"Lets go home Opacho, there s nothing to do here." He said.

About half a mile away from the cave that they live in Hao spotted something up ahead laying on the trail.

"What is it Hao-sama?" Opacho asked looking out from behind Hao.

"It looks like a human, but who in their right mind would be lying in the middle of a canyon?" Walking closer to the body. At the sound of his footsteps the person sat up and stared at him as if he was a creature from another planet. Hao look down at the figure. It was a girl his own age; she had long straight red hair that was down to the middle of her back and round brown eyes. She wore a white cotton dress that fell down to her ankles with a golden yellow sash tied around her waist. The girl tried to stand but fell instantly. Hao look down at the girl's bare feet. They were scraped and bloody from walking on the hard, sharp rocks.

He thought to himself.

"Why the hell wasn't she wearing any shoes? She couldn't be a shaman because I don t see or sense a spirit with her. So she s just another pathetic human."

"Well Opacho looks like we won t be bored for long. Spirit of Fire come to me!" At his words a giant spirit made completely of fame appeared behind him. Even after the battle with Yoh, Hao still couldn't use his full power and that had been two years ago, but he wouldn't need all his powers to destroy a weak human who wasn't even smart enough to put on a pair of shoe.

The Spirit of Fire raised its hand and brought it down for a deadly blow, but was stopped! The girl on the ground had raised her hands in front of her face try to protect herself from the attack.

As soon as her hands were up Hao could clearly see two circles on the girl s hands. The inside of the left-hand circle was pure white and the inside of the right hand circle was pitch black. When they were both in the air a golden bubble seem to appear out of nowhere surrounding the girl. It was that golden bubble that had stopped the Spirit of Fires attack.

How is this possible? How could a mere human do that and be able to stop my spirits attack? Thought Hao as he stared down at the girl. Both Opacho and the Spirit of Fire were staring at the girl and then back at him as if asking what to do next. The girl on the other hand was staring at her hands and at the bubble surrounding her as thou she couldn't t believe what she had done. She reached out her index finger to tough the golden bubble and with a pop it was gone.

Now they all were staring at each other. Opacho, the Spirit of Fire and Hao were all staring at the girl and in return the girl was staring right back at them. Hao got down on one knee in front of the girl and asked her.

"What is your name?"

The girl opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She tried again and failed, this time she clasped her hands to her throat as if trying to clear it but couldn't t.

"Can you even talk?" Hao asked the girl. She stared at the ground and shook her head no. He tried to read the girls mind but it was cover with some kind of shield, which was protecting her thoughts from him. A small white bird landed on the ground next to them, seeming unafraid. It took two hops towards them; Hao raised his hand to frighten the bird off. But the girl grabbed his hand before he could shoo it away.

"Let go!" He demanded so she did and the bird flew up upon her shoulder. From there Hao could see that the bird was actually a dove spirit and the girl was looking at it in surprise. So she can see ghosts and she seems to have a spirit partner as well. She has to be a shaman. While Hao was thinking this he didn't t seem to realized that the girl was starting to glow. The golden light seem to coming from the girls' very skin. Hao only noticed when from behind him he heard a call of fright from Opacho.

"Hao-sama look out! The girl is glowing!" That s when he sensed the great power that seemed to radiate from her. The glowing became brighter and brighter until both he and the girl were lost in the light. The power was almost over whelming and he could just barley see the outline of the girl thought the blinding light. And with a great flash, the light was gone and Hao found himself on the ground laying next to the girl, who seemed to be unconscious from the surge of power that had gone through her, the dove spirit was nowhere in sight.

"Hao-sama are you alright? I couldn't t see you in all the light, what happened?" Cried the small child running towards him.

"I honestly haven t a clue what happen, but I do know this, that girl got more power in her than what I ever expected!"

"Should we just leave her here Hao-sama; she might try to hurt you."

"No we should take her with us, maybe when she wakes up she would like to join us. With all her power and some training, I m sure she could destroy Yoh and if not, we're no worst off then before. Am I right Opacho?" He asked the small child as he stood up; who nodded his head in agreement.

"You re always right Hao-sama!" Opacho said happily staring up at the older boy. And with that Hao Asakura bent down and scooped the unconscious girl up into his arms and started the walk home with the small child call Opacho bouncing after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, ya all rock!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King, though I wish I did.

She was having such a good dream that made her never want to wake up. She seen Hao Asakura, he had spoken with her, so what if he tried to kill her, she didn t care. She even dreamed that Hao had picked her up off the ground and carried her.

**"Why do dreams always seem to end at the best parts,"** she thought as reach to her left so she could get her glasses of the bedside table. But as she felt around for the table all she felt was air. She opened her eyes to find that she was in a very low to the ground bed in what looked to be a room carved from rock. What surprised her most though was that she didn t have her glasses on and she could see everything around her clear as day, along with the strands of hair that was draped over her shoulders.

**"What the heck happen to my hair! It's red!"** She often complaned about having brown hair, but not enough to want to die it red.

**"Am I still dreaming?"** She pinched herself just make sure.

**"Ouch!"** She knew then that it wasn t a dream.

**"That means I can t..."** She opened her mouth and tried to say something but failed.

**"So the voices hadn t lied to me, now I can t talk again until the night of the full moon."** She wonder if the voices had taken her second choice as well. But there was no time to worry about that, she had to find out where she was. So she climbs out of the bed and dusted the dirt from her new dress. Taking a deep breath she began walking to a hole in the stone wall that appeared to be a door. She walked out aways when she saw him sitting at a small table in the middle of what looked like the main part of the cave.

He heard her footsteps before he saw her. After he had carried her here, he and Opacho had bandaged her feet up so they would quite bleeding, then he put her in the room where Kanna, Macchi and Mari slept when they were his followers.

By the way the girl was walking her feet were still a little sore, but no pain showed on her face, only surprise.

"Well look finally woke up; you ve been sleeping like a log." Hao told her with a smile on his face. She opened her mouth and mouthed the words **"where am I"** before realizing that no words were coming from her mouth. When she did realize it she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth.

"By any chance did you lose your voice recently; I believe so because someone who has been a mute for a while wouldn t try speaking to ask a question. Am I right?" He asked her as she walked closer. She looked surprised that he had figured that out so fast. Opacho had gotten some paper and a pencil and placed it on the table in front of her.

"Here silent lady, now you can write your name and what your doing here." Said Opacho handing her the pencil, but the girl wouldn t take it, she back two steps, shacking her head no.

"Why won t you write your name for us?" Hao asked standing up now so he could look her straight in her eyes. She blushed and mouthed the words **"don t like my name"** Hao could tell that she wasn t lying.

"That s no reason not to at least write it down. That way we know what to call you." But she wouldn t budge, She refuse to write anything down on the paper.

She couldn t tell them anything about her old life, she didn t want Hao to know that just a short while ago she had been a weak human, she knew how much he hated humans and the there was the fact that she was from a different world. If she hadn t have made that bubble thing when the Spirit of Fire had attacked her; he definitely would have killed her.

"Well if you won t give me your name, I guest I ll have to give you one. How about Scarlet?" Hao asked her. Both she and Opacho stared at him eyebrows raised.

"What, I thought the name suited you. Well, do think it will be okay?" She stared at him as she thought about it, and then she smiled and nodded her head.

"Now that we know your new name I hope you will accept apologies for trying to hurt you earlier. I didn t mean to be rude, I was just try to protect myself. My name is Hao Asakura."

At that Scarlet knew he was lying to her, she had heard what he had said to Opacho. She quickly grabbed the pencil out of Opacho s hand and sat down at table and began to write something. Before Hao could look over her shoulder to see what she had written she had finished, filled the paper over, stood up and ran out of the cave entrance without looking back.

Opacho pick up the paper and read it, when he had finished he handed it to Hao. It read **( Well Opacho looks like we won t be bored for long... )**

She had heard what he had said and now she knew that he was going to kill her for the fun of it. But maybe he could still convince her it was a misunderstanding. He still needed her power. He thought as he raced out of the cave to follow her.

She ran and ran until feet were cut and bloody again. She had ran so far that when she finally stopped she was only a few feet away from a river that ran straight through the canyon. Scarlet slowly walked up to the river and sat down so she could soak her bloody feet in the cool water.

There she sat thinking about all she had lost. She didn t know how to return to her world or even wanted to and she didn t think she could trust Hao. It broke her heart having him lie to her. She had nothing but herself and the clothes on her back.

Scarlet was so lost in thought that never noticed the man sneaking up behind her, until he had grabbed her around the waist covering her mouth with his hand holding her tight against him. Scarlet kicks the man the best she could trying to get him to let go of her. He did finally let go when Scarlets foot came up and kick him where no man likes to be kick, he dropped her hard on the ground causing her to land the wrong way on her left ankle. She lay on the ground trying to stand up when the man had finally recover from her kick.

"You little bitch, I m going to make sure you don t do that again." The man cursed under his breath. Scarlet knew what he was going to do to her. The man lunged at her grabbing hold of her dress and tarring it in half, near the collar and down the front. The man tried again but couldn t, because a strong pair of hands had grabbed him by the shoulders and had thrown him into the canyon wall, where he lay unconscious.

Scarlet tried to hold the rest of her dress together as she stared up at the person who had saved her. She couldn t believe her eyes, standing before her, panting and sweating from the long hot run was Hao Asakura. He was staring at the man with hatred in his eyes; his gloved hands were curled into fists. After he had caught his breath he looked down at her, his gaze much softer.

"Are you alright, did he hurt you?" He asked her getting down on his knees so he could look at her better. Her feet were bloody, her ankle swollen and her dress torn so that if she didn t hold on to it the whole thing would fall off.

"That bastrad, he ll never see the light of day again." Hao shouted getting to his feet, but Scarlet grabbed hold of his poncho to stop him. She mouthed the words **"don t be him"**.

Hao knew she was right. If he killed that man now he wouldn t be any better than the filthy, perverted human. But he never really thought about it the other times he had killed someone, so why now? He got back down on his knees next to Scarlet.

"Can you walk or do you need some help?" He asked her putting his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head pushing his hand off and stood up. She was on her feet for about six seconds before her strength gave way and she started to fall. Fortunately Hao was next to her and was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Scarlet struggled in his arm as she tried to get free.

"Hey, take it easy, I just saved you from that guy and this is the thanks I get!" Hao cried as he tired to keep his grip on the girl. At his words she stopped trying to get free.

**"I'm sorry"** she mouthed as she tried to stand on her own.

It s alright, but you know you won t be able to walk back to the cave." He looked at her face and saw it was sad and frightened.

"You will come back with me, won t you? I m really sorry for lying to you earlier. Will you forgive me?" Scarlet looked into his face and saw that he was telling the truth, but she couldn t be too sure. She looked back at the unconscious man and decides that Hao had saved her, she should at least give him her trust. So she nodded her head and even tried to smile. When Hao saw her small smile he knew she had forgave him. He took off his poncho he was wearing and draped it over her shoulders to hide the huge tare in her dress. She looked at him in surprise.

"What you didn t think I d let you go around with your dress half-falling off. What kind of a gentleman would I be?"

"Ok, now lets get you out of here before that man wakes up and follows us." He reached out his hand for her to take, but all she did was stare at it, as if she didn t know what he was going to do.

"You can t be thinking you can walk all the way back on your own. It would be three time quicker if I carried you." At that Scarlet took a step back and immediately fell over. She couldn t believe her ears. Why on earth was Hao Asakura be kind and caring. He definitely wasn t acting like the Hao she had seen on TV, who was always fighting and causing trouble, with an evil smile, that never seem to change.

Hao bent down and picked her up as she struggled and mouthed the words **"to heavy, to heavy"**. At this Hao had to laugh, her face was bright red from embarrassment as he carried her bridle style.

"You know your making it harder than this should be, I m not going to hurt you so just relax. O.k.!" So Hao Asakura carried the voiceless girl back tothe cave. But before they reached it Hao could have sworn he saw her smile.

**Thanks again. I'll update soon! PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

(disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, so leave me alone!)

Sorry for not updating. I've been grounded because I put my foot on a chair so I could tie my shoe!My stepdad hide my laptop so I couldn't use it! FIGHT THE POWER!

Thanks for all the reviews! In this chapy we finally see Yoh an Anna. Enjoy!

"Yoh have you taken out the trash today?" Cried the voice of a blond girl as she stood in the doorway of the inn she ran.

"Not yet Anna sorry, I get to it right now!" Came an answer from the roof. Yoh Asakura jump off the roof to land right in front of his fiancée with grin.

"Did you finished the dishes and cleaning the guestrooms?" Anna asked Yoh later that day after Yohs training. They were in the part of the house/hotel as Yoh rested his legs from the long run Anna had just made him do. Even after the end of the Shaman Tournament, Anna still made him run 12 miles before breakfast and lift very heavy weights, worst of all were the electric chairs. When he tried to protest, he ended up with a very sore cheek.

"Yes Anna, I finished every thing awhile ago. You know what Ann after all that work I m really hungry and too tired to fix dinner, do you think we might be able to go out to eat tonight, please!" Yoh begged, while making a sad face. At this Anna wanted to laugh, but she didn't. Anna had something very important to do tonight and this was a prefect opportunity to get Yoh out of the house.

"You can go Yoh, I m not that hungry tonight." She said plainly, not even looking at him. Yoh was a little surprised that Anna had given in so easily, he tried to convince Anna that they should out to eat almost once very week. This was the first time she had said yes.

"Are you feeling well Anna, do you need me to buy you some medicine or is this some kind of trick?" Yoh asked her looking as though he couldn't believe his ears.

No, I m just not hungry that s all and there s no sense in making a big dinner for just one person, so you go eat.

Ok, Anna if you say so. And with that Yoh stood up, smiled and left to get himself something to eat. Not worrying about what Anna might have up her sleeve.

"Finally", thought Anna as picked up the phone and stared dialing a number.

"Hello, who is this?" Came a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Tamao it s me, did you find everyone's phone numbers yet?" Anna asked the very timid Tamao who had been looking for the phone numbers for three and a half weeks.

"Yes Lady Anna I just found the last one, if it s not so much to ask would you mind telling me what you wanted them for."

"I'm inviting them to Yohs birthday in a month and I need your help so he doesn't find out."

"Yohs birthday is in a month, I almost forgot. Are you inviting all of them over to your house to celebrate?"

" Yes, Yohs parents and his grandparents too. He s been down for a while now and I thought a party with everyone here would cheer him up."

"That's awfully nice of you. Do you want me to call all of them and invite them too?"

"Yes, but you can't tell Yoh. It s a surprised!" And with that she hung up to let Tamao start the long job of calling all of Yohs friends to tell them about the surprise party.

"Waz up, this is Horohoro speaking."

"Hi Horohoro it s me Tamao, I called to find out what your doing in a month and if you would like to see all your old friends again for a party."

When they got back, Hao placed Scarlet in her room so she could change into one of Macchi old dresses, which did not fit very well. He told Opacho what had happened and that Scarlet was going to stay with them. Opacho was glad to hear this because now maybe with this mute girl here Hao-sama wouldn't get lonely.

Hao heard what Opacho was thinking and thought that the young boy was only half-right. Hao was never lonely, but having Scarlet here with them at least would keep them occupied. She had amazing powers, but she needed lots of training to control all of it. If Scarlet had known how to use her powers that man would not have been a problem for her.

The sound of flapping wings broke Hao's train of thought. It was the little dove sprite and it was sitting calmly on his shoulder as if waiting for something.

"What do you want?" He asked the dove. Hearing this, the dove gave a small coo and flew into the room where Starlet was.

"I think it wants you to follow it, Hao-sama."

"I think your right Opacho." So Hao stood up and walked into the room where Scarlet was sitting on the bed in a small black dress. She stared at him with a very mean look on her face.

"You know what, blacks not really your color." Hao told her laughing. Her face turned a dark pink and she mouthed the words.

**not funny jerk you forgot me in here** . No one had called Hao a jerk in a very all time, he was surprised by her bravery, but of course she didn't know him well enough to be scared of him.

"I didn't forget you. I just did not know you wanted to come out, and besides I thought you didn't like me carrying you."

When Scarlet heard this her face went from pink to scarlet in a second.

"Well, do you want me to carry you out of here or not, you won t be able to walk very well for at lease two day." She stared at him for a long time. **why you being nice** she mouthed as she stared.

The question surprised Hao, why was he being so kind to her, why couldn't he just kill her like everyone else he killed in the past. He, Hao, one of the strongest shaman ever born was going to wait for this girl, just so she could walk again. Why? Maybe it was because she couldn't tell him anything or maybe it was because he couldn't read her thoughts. This girl was a complete mystery to him, and the only way for him to solve it was to wait.

"I honesty don t know why, but I do know that your stronger than you look. You have amazing power and all you need is a little training. Maybe someday soon you could help me with a small problem that I've been having with a person. Someone who stopped me from being able to help this world, to change it for the better! So how about we help each other out, o.k.!" He held his hand out to her, wanting her to take it.

**"He's talking about Yoh, I know he is. Oh, what should I do I don't to hurt anyone, but I don't want to let Hao down either. Oh, what should I do, what should I do?"** She looked up at Hao who was smiling down on her, and with a weak smile back she took his hand so he could lift her off the bed. Telling herself I'll worry about that later! So Hao carried her out the door with her dove spirit flying silently behind them.

PLEASE REVEIW! I need all the support I can get. The next chapter is going to be a good one. I can't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! My stupid stepdad grounded me again and then he hid my labtop. THE MONSTER! PLEASE forgive me! This chapter is really short I'm sorry, **

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, I wish I did!

"Jun are you sure that this is the gate we're supposed to wait at?" Asked the impatient Ren Tao to his older sister Jun.

"Yes, Ren. Tamao told us to wait at gate B4, I wonder if we re waiting for someone else?"

"I hope not. I don t think I could stand one single joke from that idiot Ch..."

And right before Ren could finish his sentence there came a great big laugh behind him, coming from the one and only Chocolove. His hair still huge, but at least he wasn't wearing that dress thing.

"Wow, I never expected to see you guys here. You both come for Yohs surprise party!" Said Chocolove so loud that people walking by stared.

"Chocolove will you be quite it won t be a surprise if the whole world knows about!" Shouted Ren just as loud.

"Sorry man, didn't t mean to it just so great to see ya! Hey, have you guys run into Horohoro and Pirka. Tamao said they were invited to come down too?"

"No, you're the first we seen so far." Jun told as she looked around the crowed looking for familiar faces. She found them, more than fifteen people (not counting the ghost) walking in a group towards them.

"Oh boy, I hope Anna saved some room at the Inn!" Chocolove choked out as his blue haired friend the ice shaman grabbed him around his neck and gave him a big noogie!

"For once I agree with him, this is going to be one big party!" Thought Ren as the group began saying their along awaited hellos.

**The next will be up soon! I swear! Bad me, I shouldn't swear, where's the soap! PLEASE REVEIW**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got number 6 wrote finally, sorry for the long wait! There's smoothy stuff ahead so beware!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, I wish I did!

It had been 3 weeks now and Hao was training Scarlet in the four elements, Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. So far she had master air and a little of fire, which were the two easy ones. Earth and Water were much harder to master because they had more mass.

"Good Scarlet, focus on your hand. Make sure you don t burn yourself this time. Excellent Scarlet, you finally got fire down." Complemented Hao as he walked closer to Scarlet. She had managed to form a perfect circle of fire in the palm of her hand without getting burned.

"I think you might be ready to take on that person I was talking about. We'll leave for Japan tomorrow, so get a good night sleep." He told her. Hao walked over to Opacho who was dosing in the shadow of a boulder his back was resting against.

"Opacho it's time to get ready. I m finally going to be rid of Yoh. And Scarlet over there is going to help me."

(_It s so dark and cold, what s happening_) (**You thought you could escape from me**) came an evil voice from behind her, She started running, running from the evil. She spotted someone ahead of her. (_Hao help me please_) She wanted to call out, but couldn't t. Hao reached his hand for her, but something was holding her back. (**You can t be with him, he'll never understand. Your going to go back, either with me or you'll die**) ( _Hao please, help_) But her words were unheard because of the silent curse that was about to test her now more than ever!

It was very early in the morning when Hao awoke.

"Today is the day. We should be in Japan in a few hours, then I'll finally have revenge on Yoh." Thought Hao as he slipped on his poncho.

"Better go wake Scarlet up first, so she can have some early morning training before we leave." He walked in to Scarlets room. But she wasn't in peaceful sleep as usual, her arms were flailing about in the air as if she was trying to fight something, her face was white and small beads of sweat ran down her cheek. She couldn't wake up from her nightmare. Hao got down near the bed, whispering comforting words into her ears. (if you can believe that)

"Scarlet, it s o.k. It s just a bad dream, wake up."

He had to grab her hands to stop them from hitting him as he tried to wake her. Her eyes shot open and she sat up before Hao could say anything more. Scarlets eyes were filled with terror and look as though tears were about to fall from them, but not one fell.

"Scarlet, what happened, what on earth could have scared you this much? Hao asked her, still looking into her terrified eyes, trying to read them, to see what she had saw, but he couldn't. The shields around her mind was as strong as ever. Scarlet didn't answer, she didn't even try. She just stared at him as if she couldn't believe he was there. That's when she did something that no one had done to Hao for a very, very long time. Scarlet through her arm around his neck and hug him, he could feel her whole body trembling. Voiceless words filled his mind, words that seem to come from no where.

(_she was wrong, you are here, please don t leave, please_.) Hao had no idea what to do, no one had given him a hug for as far back as he could remember, and where were these words coming from. The voiceless words faded, but Scarlets arms were still around his neck.

"What am I suppose to do now?" So when no answers came to mind he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arm around her too, she stopped trembling and held him tighter. Hao did the same. It was warm in her embrace, he could feel her heart beating near his.

Before he knew what he was saying, the words came.

"Don t worry Scarlet I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you. I promise, he whisperer into her ear. Scarlet finally let go of him and stared at him, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"It was just a nightmare Scarlet, nothing is going to hurt you." Hao got to his feet and went to the door, he looked back only once and saw the small dove spirit on Scarlets shoulder as if it was comforting her, and Scarlet gently petting its soft feathered back. It struck him then, that the little spirit looked oddly familiar.

When he was in the part of the cave that was his room, he felt a warm flush fill his cheeks. Hao Asakura was blushing!

**I told you! What can I say, I've always wanted to see Hao's soft side! Please no flames! I hope you injoyed!Big thanks to:Isa18, Miya Ojosama, And all the others who have reveiw! Your all the best, have a cookie! -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's number 7 for ya! Hope you enjoy, this part has a majorrole in my story so pay attention**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, I wish I did!

Dean was having a hard time with his parents again. They wanted him to get rid of his spirit partner Flint, who was a pale gray dragon about the size of a school bus. Deans parents aloud him to compete in the Shaman Fight with Flint, but ever since the tournament ended and he and his friend got disqualified, his mom and dad have been demanding that he forget about Flint and just move on with his life.

"Ha, they think they can tell me what to do, I m 17. I can do what I want, I m not going listen to them and keep you anyways, so you and I are getting out of this stupid town. How does that sound Flint, old buddy?" The dragon roared in agreement wagging his tail happily as they walked down the dark empty street.

"**Well aren t you the little rebel."** Came a smooth voice from behind them. Dean whirled around to see who had spoken, fearing that it was the cops. He had tried to run away three times previously and was caught each time.

The figure standing before him wasn't a police officer, but a girl about 15 or16. She had long black hair that fell to her feet. The dress she wore was pitch black with a dark green sash tied around her waist. The girls face is what enchanted him the most, her skin as white as marble and she had bright brown eyes that seem to glow red when the light from the street lamps hit them.

"What s it to ya? And who the hell are you, some kinda gothic chick?"

"**No, not at all. I was just wondering how strong you and your dragon are." **

"You can see Flint, so you're a shaman too. Why do you want to know how strong we are. You wanta fight or do you want my autograph."

"**Pllleease, don t let your fat ego explode on me. I need to know if your strong enough to help me with a little project.**"

"And why should I help a little girl like you. Leave me alone alright, I m kind of in a hurry to leave here. So if you don t mine, I'll be going now."

"**I can make you more powerful than you ever dreamed!" **Dean turned to look at her

"Really, well then you should know that I can dream quite a bit. Why don t you tell me a little more about this project of your!"

When she heard this, the girl smiled softly. Almost like a spider would before devouring a foolish fly.

"Oh, by the way what s your name?"

"**Just call me Mistress!" **

**That's all folks! Please review! Next one will be here soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi ya everybuddy! - This was one of the hardest chapters I've had to do, so be nice! **

Disclaimer: I don't own, I wish I did!

"Ok, everyone. You all remember the plan, right?" Anna asked the group of spirits and shamans.

"Yes, Anna!" They echoed as one. They all had gathered at Funbari Hill to plan an excuse to tell Yoh for why they were all there, but so far they hadn't any luck. It was only six days until Yoh's big birthday party, and they had to find away to keep such a gathering secret from Yoh long enough for them to get the party plans ready. Everyone was there. Manta, Ren, Jun, Horohoro, Pirka, Tamao, Chocolove, Faust, Eliza, Ryu, even Kalim, Silav made it. ( not counting spirits, too many names!) Yoh's parents and grandparents were at the inn, waiting to find out what was happening.

If only they knew that both birthday boys were heading straight for Funbari Hill, neither knowing the unpleasant surprise that awaited them.

"Are we almost there Hao-sama?"

"Yes Opacho, we lilt be there in a few minutes. This should be quick and easy with Scarlets accidence." They were flying on the back of the Spirit of Fire tours the place where Yoh had found his samurai spirit and where Hao knew he d be able to find his twin.

"I don't like it here, it's too cold." complained poor Opacho who had just wakened up from his nap and was staring interestingly over the side of the Spirit of Fire.

Scarlet was curled up into a ball fast asleep by Hao's side, breathing deeply. Dreams unshattered by the horror from before. Hao had covered the sleeping girl with his poncho and was staring into her peaceful face, remembering that morning.

"What scared you so badly, that even your eyes seem to scream with terror?" He whispered quietly. There was a soft groan and Scarlet's eyes slowly fluttered opened to stare up at him, She gave a small grin and sat up with a yawn. **"How much longer"** She signed with her hands and mouth.

"Soon, just be patient." He said in a toneless voice. In his head thoughts were reeling.

"How can you act so calm and happy, with that smile on your face. You can't hide your fear from me , I can see it in your eyes. Your pretending so neither Opacho or I will worry about you."

But he was worried. This feeling was very alien to him, because he never really worried about anyone. So why now? Why her? If he only knew that it wasn't just the dream that scared her, but also the thing he was asking her to do.

"Look Hao-sama, there's the cemetery!"

"Good! We re finally here, just wait Yoh, I m going to make you pay!" The unchanging smirk had return to his face, the one that was always there during the TV show. This was the face that Scarlet remembered, the smile that meant one thing, Yoh was near and this time Hao was determined to win.

Neither Hao nor Opacho noticed Scarlet shiver as she looked down at the place she see had watched so many times in her world.

**"How can I do this? Please don t make me fight them! Anyone but them. I can t fight them, this are the people I wanted to meet and be friends with. I can't do this!" **Again she shivered, not knowing that she would be the only one being hurt that night. The night of the full moon!

Yoh was whistling tonelessly to himself as he walked towards Funbari Hill to do one of his favorite things, star gazing! Oddly enough Amidamaru hadn't come with him as usual, saying that Anna had something for him to do.

"Hope she didn't give him anything too hard to do. After all he s only a samurai ghost, the only things he s really good at is sword fighting and scaring the pants off poor Manta when he appears out of nowhere." Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen much of his friend Manta either. The only time they seem to talk anymore was at school, but he never came to the house anymore.

"Ah well, as long as he's not mad at me for something, I shouldn't worry."

As he approached the cemetery he could have sworn he heard voices coming from the top of the hill. Not the usual moans and groans from the ghost that haunted the Funbari Hill Cemetery, no these were the voices he recognized, he knew them all to well.

With a broad grin on his face, Yoh ran as fast he could towards the moon lit hill.

"Anna, lets go back to the inn and just tell Yoh about the party. There's no point staying out here, we're all cold and hungry!" Complained Ren, wrapping his coat more tightly around him.

Even Horohoro was nodding his head in agreement, but not for being cold (note: he's an ice shaman) but for being hungry. If you listened close enough you could hear his stomach complaining loudly.

"I told you to eat before we came." Pirka whispered into his ear.

" All right, I heard you the first time!" He snapped back at his sister sarcastically.

"No one is leaving until we come up with a plan!" Said Anna in a threateningly quite tone that made them all shiver.

"A plan for what?" Came a familiar from behind them! They all turned slowly to face Yoh, every one of their faces was guilty.

"What plan?" He repeated, but before anyone could answer, there came another very familiar voice from up in the tree they were all standing next to.

"Well hello there my little Yoh- Chan, it s been far too long since I saw you last."

Hao Asakura dropped down from the tree to land in front of his twin.

"Hao!" They all gasped in horror as they stared at their most hated enemy.

With in a blink of an eye, everyone in the shocked group had their weapons out and pointing straight at Hao. Though his face still had the same calm smirk plastered on it, in his mind there was panic.

"There was never suppose to be this many of them! What are they all doing here? Scarlet better be ready for this!" As if by commanded both Opacho and Scarlet jumped from the tree to land beside him, Opacho on his right and Scarlet behind him. He noticed she was trying to hide as much of her face in shadows as she could.

"What are you doing here Hao?" Yoh commanded staring at his brother with such a look of disgust and hatred that Scarlet shivered, this was not the Yoh she had seen so many times on the TV in her living room. This was a boy who had nothing else in mind but to destroy the other boy in front of him along with those two who stood with him.

**"Oh, Yoh what happened to you?"**

"I just wanted you to meet a new friend of mine!" And with that Hao grabbed Scarlets arm and dragged her out of the shadows to stand between him and Yoh. He leaned forward and whisper one word into her ear.

FIRE

She stared at Yoh with a look that he seem to be able to read like an opened book.

**"I'm so sorry. Forgive me"**

Scarlet raised her hands up until the two circles imprinted on them began to glow just as they had when she had first meet Hao. A great ring of fire surround the four of them, blocking out the sudden attacks from the others on the outside.

Hao let out a great whoop of laugher as he saw the fear in Yohs eyes as he look at the firewall trapping him in.

"Spirit of Fire! Attack!" It appeared out of the flames, looming over poor Yoh. Raising it s great fiery hand to bring it down for a killing strike. Yoh didn't have Amidamaru with him, he couldn't fight back, and as hard as Amidamaru tried to get back to his master even he could not penetrate the burning wall.

"This is it," thought Yoh, "I never got to say bye to Anna."

Just as he thought this he felt a small pair of talons sink into the back of his shirt, and he heard the soft sound of fluttering bird wings.

"Whaaaa!"

The Spirit of Fires hand landed on the ground exactly where Yoh had been standing, but now he stood a foot away looking perfectly fine. Yoh saw out of the corner of his a small dove spirit clinching to the back of his shirt. The little spirit had picked him up and flew him over to safety. Hao was staring in disbelief, he did not see the dove on Yoh back, all he saw was Yoh lifting into the air and flying out of the way of the SoF attack.

**"I'm sorry Hao, but I didn't give up my world to kill the hero of this one."**

The group out side the wall attacks were still continuing, making it more and more difficult to keep the flaming barrier together. In fact the consent pounding of the shaman's power, was making her weak and tired. The fire ring was draining all of her strength.

**"I can t hold it much longer. Dove please get Hao and Opacho out of here, I'll keep the wall up as long as I can so you can get away."** Scarlet pleaded with her spirit through her thoughts.

With that the little bird, which was still helping Yoh dodge the many attacks, flew over and landed in front of Hao. It began to grow large, until the dove was so huge it pick up Opacho and Hao easily.

"Let me down you stupid bird. I command you to take me back down there! Wait! Where s Scarlet?" He had just seen that she wasn't clutch in the spirits claws also. No, she was still down in the middle of the circle of flames with Yoh, who was staring in disbelief at the enormous dove that had saved him. Scarlets face turned up to look at him, a small sad smile played at her lips as the protective wall around her grew lower.

Every one of the shamans that had been battling the wall attacked. Thinking that Hao was still in the center fighting. But they struck only one person. The force of the united power threw the poor figure over the side of the great hill. Down, down, down, the girl fell.

The first words she had spoken since she had come to this world escape her lips, as the wind pushed the clouds away from the moon.

_"Hao, I'm sorry."_

There was a loud thud as her body landed in a heap at the base of Funbari Hill. Hao stared in horror as blood started to seep through her hair. Her head had hit a stone grave maker with a sickening crack. As the giant dove spirit flew away with Hao in it s protective grasp, he looked at the bird as if in a dream.

"How could you leave her? She's your master!" There came an answer deep in his mind, so soft and comforting.

"Milady did not want you hurt when the shield was broke. She told me to take you somewhere safe. And so I shale."

**Well there's number 8, hope you enjoyed! Coming soon number 9, PLEASE REVIEW! -**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've took so long! But here it is number 9, Scarlet's at Yoh's house. Oh boy, isthis going to intresting! Hope you enjoy!**

Disclamer: I don't own Shaman King!

**"**Yoh!" Screamed Anna as she ran towards her fiancée. There was a golden bubble surrounding him, keeping him safe from any missed attacks. But it was fading, so Yoh could easily walk out of it.

"I'm fine Anna, really. Where did that girl go?"

"Don t worry about her Yoh, we all took care of that she-devil, we showed her what happens when you side with Hao!" Boasted Horohoro proudly as he gave Chocolove a high five.

"It was too easy. She didn t even put up a fight." Ren complained as he glanced down at the still figure.

"You idiots, she's the only reason you all didn't blast me to the Afterlife!" Yoh screamed as he ran to the still body.

"What's his deal?" Asked Ryu.

"You mean none of you saw her put that barrier around Master Yoh. She stopped the attacks from hitting him too." Said pink haired Tamao from the middle of the crowd.

"WHAT! Why would she save Yoh if she was helping Hao!" They all stared as Yoh examined the strange girl.

"Will someone help me please, she bleeding really badly!" Yoh called up the hill to his friends. Faust, being an ex-doctor, couldn't ignore a cry for help, quickly ran to excise.

I know this isn't the time Anna, but I think we found an excuse for all of us being here. We can tell him we're here to keep to keep an eye out for Hao."

"Shut up Manta, a party is the last thing to think about right now!" Anna scolded and she to walk down the hill.

The moon was once again covered by dark clouds, and what looked like a pair of dark red eyes peered out of the darkness of the cemetery.

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yah. Faust said she d be fine, she just needs a lot of rest."

"How much rest does she need, she has been sleeping for nearly a day now!"

"It's only been the night and half the morning. Don't exaggerate."

"I know whose voices, that's Ryu, Pirka and Ren. Where am I?" Scarlet opened one of her eyes to stare around the room she was in. It was a very small guestroom, so small that it didn't even have a bed. Scarlet was wrapped up tightly in a blanket on a mattress on the floor. The walls were bare with only a window to let in light, her spirit was sleeping peacefully, on the ledge.

_"What the hell am I doing here, is this Yoh and Anna's house?"_ Just then Pirka walked in through the door to see Scarlet looking around the room curiously. She nearly dropped the tray she was carrying in surprise, it looked like it had a mixer of bandages and leftover breakfast on it.

"Your awake! How are you feeling?" When Ren and Ryu heard this, they peered around the door to look at her. Scarlet would have laugh if she could. Ryu was on one side of the door with Ren on the other side, and when Ryu bent over his huge pompadour (note: his big hairdo) poked Ren right in his face.

"Watch where your swinging that thing, you could poke some ones eye out with that!" Ren screamed.

"You have no room to talk shortypants!" Replied Ryu flicking Ren one spike, which stuck up on top of his head. Scarlet had to place a small barrier between them to stop Ren from dicing Ryu up with his Kwan Dao. This was a big mistake. As soon as the golden shield was between them Scarlet began to get lightheaded and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"What's happening to her?" Asked Ren forgetting Ryus' insult.

"I think it hurt her when she put that thing between you two. She must still be really weak." Pirka was now holding a glass of water to Scarlets mouth so she could drink.

"I still don't see why Yoh wanted to help her anyways?"

"Because, she helped him first. If you haven t noticed, not a single person was hurt last night. When have any of you met Hao face to face and come out of it without a scratch. This girl save Yoh, maybe even all of us, and we should be grateful."

"She also helped Hao get away with that bird of hers." It was true. After dropping Hao an Opacho someplace safe, it had flown back to its master. The little dove was even then fast asleep on the windowsill, its head under its wing waiting for Scarlet to awaken.

"She probably didn't want anyone to get hurt, including Hao." Yoh had appeared in the door way just then, walking forward to help Pirka get Scarlet in a sitting position, so she could change the bandages that were wrapped around Scarlets head like a turban.

"She did just stopped you and Ryu from fighting which isn't an easy thing to do. There's bad news though, Faust just told me that when he was fixing her up, he found out she's mute.

"So, what are you going to do with her when she's better, Chief? Ryu asked as he watched the strange girl look at them all with tired eyes.

"I don't know, but I m not going to worry about that until I have to." Yoh gave that reassuring smile of his, and the feeling of tension seemed to melt away.

Everyone there knew that Yoh was too trust worthy, but there was the fact that every person that Yoh had said was misunderstood and was really good on the inside had indeed been kind hearted. But there was always a chance he could be wrong, this girl was very strange. She had saved them from their worst enemy, who she was allied with. They would all just have to wait and see if Yoh was right again.

It was after six o clock at night when Pirka and Tamao came to lead her down stairs to dinner. They both believed that she wasn't evil, and weren't afraid to get close to her, and wanted to help her out as much as they could. They even found her a change of clothes, getting her out of that awful black dress. Scarlet was now dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a red t-shirt with blue sleeves.

"I h-hope you like fish. Lady A-Anna's had Ryu cooking in the kitchen all day. Said Tamao timidly as she helped Scarlet down the last three steps. Just then Scarlet remember that Tamao use to have a crush on Yoh.

_"I wonder if she still does?"_

"You are going to love Ryu's cooking, and if anyone starts being mean to you, you just tell me o.k. Opps!" Pirka clapped her hands over her mouth and looked at Scarlet apologetically. Scarlet just smiled and patted Pirka's hand to show her that she didn't mind. She had gotten use to not being able to use her voice. When she was with Hao she was always understood well enough.

_"I wish I knew if he is o.k."_ Her thoughts were interrupted when they entered the dinning room, everyone was there even Yoh's mother, farther, and grandparents. The ghost were on the other side of the room where there was no table (since they can't eat anyways) talking about their lives before death.

The room went dead quite when Scarlet walked through the door. A shiver ran down her spine when Yohmei (Yoh's granddad) gave her a look that told her not to get too close. Only half the face had a happy expression, the rest of the them were not so much.

_"If looks could kill."_

"Hi there, your finally up and about! That s great, I hope your hungry! There's plenty of food so help yourself!" Yoh stood up and guided Scarlet over to sit by his mother Keiko, who was one of the few people who didn't want Scarlet's head on a platter.

_"She is Hao's mom. She must be the only other person here who doesn't hate Hao with every fiber of their being. It must be awful for her to know one of her sons is a murder."_

The meal continued as if she wasn't there, and that's how Scarlet proffered it. She wanted them to be happy not frighten or angry. She just sat there and watch them all eat and enjoy themselves. She ate what ever she could reach, which wasn't much.

Ren finally snapped after Chocolove s 86th joke and started chasing him around the room with his Kwan Dao, and somehow Horo got involved in it also, until Scarlet couldn't take it anymore. It was always funny to watch Ren argue with Horo, but after Ren socked him in the nose causing blood to seep from it, Scarlet stood up and walked over to where the three of them was fighting and raised her hands. Ren, Chocolove, and Horo, were adsorbed into three separate golden bubble, causing them to float towards the ceiling. The whole room burst out laughing. Ren was pounding on the inside of the bubble, sending a stream of curses at her. Chocolove seemed to be enjoying the small lost of gravity as he made the bubble do cartwheels around the ceiling of the room, laughing his head off. Horo on the other hand was sitting in the bubble very still holding his bleeding nose, trying to stop it from dripping on his shirt.

No one bothered to stop her, either they wanted to see what she would do next or they just wanted to finished to their dinner without the threes racket disturbing them. Scarlet lower her hands, which in turn caused the bubbles to sink to the ground. She stepped in front of them and signed with her hands and lips.

**"no fight, eat, laugh, smile, no fight"**

Her bubbles dissolved and Ren scrambled to his feet, raising his fist as if to strike. Yoh stood up, but Anna (who he was sitting next to) grabbed his arm and forced him back down, giving a look that said "wait and see." Ren fist hovered in the air, Scarlet's eyes were shut tight and her body tense as if waiting for the final blow, ready to pay for what she had done. It was then that Ren and everyone else learn what Yoh, Tamao, and Pirka already knew. This girl would do what ever she could to make sure that no one was hurt, even if it caused herself great pain. She had stopped Hao from killing Yoh, stopped everyone else from killing Hao. And earlier that day had stopped Ryu and Ren from fighting, each time no one but Scarlet was hurt. In doing these things Scarlet had helped all of them without worrying about herself.

Scarlet opened one of her eyes to see why Ren hadn't punched her. To her surprise he was looking at her with some concern, in fact the whole room was. None of them except Yoh, Pirka, and Tamao, had ever thought that she would want to help them if she was really sided with Hao.

"Why don t you fight back, why don t you protect yourself?" Ren asked her in a quite, toneless voice. Scarlet pulled a piece of paper out of her one of her pants pockets, a pen out of the other, and began to write.

When she had finished she folded it in half and placed it in Rens hand. Then she slowly walk out of the dinning room door and up the stairs to her small room.

"What dose it say Ren?" Manta asked curiously. Ren read it out loud and when he had finished everyone in the room was very quite.

**(People are stubborn! They will not try to stop a fight, because they believe that makes them weak They don't want to be the one to throw in the towel, so I do it for them. I try to stop the fights so no one is consider weak. Everyone wants to be the last one standing and I make it so that they're all standing. It's what I've done all my life. People here are even more stubborn then they were at home. I just want everyone to be happy. That's all!)**

**O.K. there you have it folks! Please review and tell me what you think! - I'll try to hurry and get number 10 ready and up! Thanks again to all the people who reviewed. If I could I would give you all big hugs. **


	10. Chapter 10

1The days passed as though Scarlet was in a dream. After the dinner mishap, everyone who had distrusted her was now treating her as one of their own. And she loved it. Scarlet would start out the day by helping Ryu and Tamao in the kitchen preparing breakfast, and then she would just wonder around watching everyone. Just like she had in her world. But this was so much better. Scarlet could feel the breeze as it blow, could hear Yoh and Ren training in the yard, saw Manta talking with Silav about ideal chit-chat. It was amazing how quickly she fit in. Scarlet became part of the gang quicker than most of them had. There was only one thing that was annoying to her. Ernie L. Cake, that dirty old ghost scared poor Scarlet half way to the afterlife and back.

She had walked into the bathroom to get a towel, and that old ghost popped right out of the toilet! Scarlet stumbled backwards out of the bathroom and dumped right into Anna and Jun who were walking past. When Scarlet pointed at the spirit, Anna immediately took off her beads and closed the bathroom door behind her. There were bangs and crashes coming from behind the door. When Anna came back out she dusted her hands, Ernie was nowhere in sight.

"That dirty old man has been nothing but a nuisance; I've been looking for a reason to send him off. He won't be bothering anyone in this house again." Without another word she started walking away from them down the hallway. Scarlet gave Jun a nervous look.

"I wouldn't get on Anna's bad side if I were you." She and Scarlet enter the room where the TV was, Yoh, Horo, and Chocolove were all sitting around it watching a comedian. Chocolove had a notepad out and when ever the comedian who say something really funny and Yoh and Horo were laugh their heads off, Chocolove would that notes. Yoh turn and waved them into the room.

"Hey Jun, hya Scarlet, you two got to watch this guy, he is hilarious!" Scarlet grinned and gladly took a seat in front of the TV, away from Chocolove just in case he wanted to test out some new jokes and gages on her. But Jun shook her head no.

"Sorry, but I promised Tamao that I would show her how to make steam dumplings. Maybe later." Yoh just smiled and returned his attention back to the television. Horohoro noticed something different about Scarlet.

"Hey Scarlet, I realized that your hair is a lot darker than when we first met you and that was only a few days ago. It almost brown." She grabbed a handful of her hair and looked at it, the color was indeed returning to its original state.

_"That's weird; I wonder why it's changing all of the sudden." _Just then Manta ran in panting and looking frantic.

"Anna wants to see you three." Pointing to Chocolove, Horohoro and Scarlet. "She said it's argent and that if you don't hurry you'll be doing "Electric Chairs" for a month!" With his message delivered, Manta ran off to return to where ever Anna was going to have them assemble. Yoh chuckled softly.

"You guys better hurry before Anna comes looking for you." But all three were already heading for the door, so Yoh just turned his attention back to the TV. With a quick look behind them, Horohoro pulled the door shut and started pulling Scarlet down the hall towards the back of the house.

"Anna most have gotten the rest of the party supplies," Horohoro whispered happily, Scarlet looked at him curiously. Chocolove just laughed and gave Horo a high five, but poor Scarlet was still clueless. Making the "time out" sign with her hands she finally got their attention. Signing again ** "what you talking about" **Horohoro grinned at her!

"We're going to start getting ready for Yoh's surprise birthday party!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating like I'm suppost to! I shouldn't be allowed to write! (throws self off cliff) just kidding- I want to thank all the nice people who haven't given up on me and keep reviewing! It's thoughs people who make it so I can continue to write. THANK YOU!**

Disclaimer: Is this really called for. What would happen if I said I did own Shaman King? DON'T HURT ME! I DON'T!

"Mistress when shall we retrieve the girl?" A young man asked the pale girl next to him.

"Not yet my slave, let her enjoy herself a little longer. It'll make her departure all the sweeter." She smile at her new puppet, his behavior was much more respectable and polite since his little makeover. Deans once blonde hair was now a sleek black and those icy blue were plank and lifeless, no not lifeless soulless.

"Soon we shall be one again, and you my dear sweet other self have no idea. What a shame you don't like surprises."

Not far away two figures and a spirit flew through the sky. One shivering slightly in the chilly May air, the other lost in thought.

"Hao-sama, do you think Scarlet-san is alright?" Asked the young child with concern. Poor Opacho had seen Scarlet being blown off the cemetery hill by the attack that was really meant for him and his master. Scarlet never wanted to fight little Opacho knew that, but he never said anything to Hao-sama, he didn't Hao-sama to be angry with him again like he was before his fight with his brother Yoh.

Hao ignored the question, but couldn't help but hear the child's thoughts. He too was remembering the last few moments before Scarlet's spirit carried them out of view. The dove's words replay themselves over and over in his mind.

"Milady did not want you hurt when the shield was broke. She told me to take you somewhere safe. And so I shale. did not want you hurt. somewhere safe."

Scarlet had sent her spirit partner to protect them, leaving her wide open for attack. Why? Now he didn't even know if she had survived the force of the blow.

"There's only one way to find out." Hao whispered quietly urging the Spirit of Fire to fly faster.

Back at the Funbari Inn chaos had broke loss. People and ghost running ( floating in the ghost case) around putting up decoration or preparing food or keeping an eye out for the birthday boys arrival. Paper lanterns hung all over the front yard, Ryo had managed to get a stereo system from a member of his old gang and it also was set up in the yard.

A long line of food was being set out on a table like a buffet; Pirka was keeping a very close eye on her big brother who seemed to be getting closer and closer to the food. Chocolove would not stop telling his awful jokes, that is until Anna, Ren, and Horohoro couldn't take it anymore and began chasing him all though out the house, and boy did Chocolove run! As if demons themselves were after him, by the looks on the three faces that assumption might have been right.

But in the state of chaos no one noticed a lone figure tip-toe passed them all and head up the stairs, a cupcake clasped in her hands. When Scarlet entered her room she quickly went to the window and opened it. Placing the cupcake on the sill Scarlet reached into the pocket and pull out a small birthday candle and a pack of matches. She pushed the candle deep into the pink sprinkle covered frosting and struck a match until a small flame appeared, lighting a little portion of the dark room.

Once the candle was lit she began to whistle "Happy Birthday"(since she can't sing duh!) in her mind saying the words.

**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Hao, happy birthday to you. **(it's Hao b-day too)

As Scarlet was walking back down stairs Chocolove came running up to her almost give her a heart attack, she wasn't in the mood for one of his jokes and by the huge grin on his face it was going to be a dozy. But that wasn't what he was so excited about!

"Yoh's coming!"

And sure enough a very disgruntled Yoh was walking down the road towards home, six bags of groceries three in each hand. You could tell by the way he was muttering under his breath that he wasn't in a very good mood.

"Next time Anna wants cookies and broccoli she can get them herself. I didn't know she liked sugar cookies."

"Shhh here he comes. Oww that was my foot! Sorry! Shut up!" Yoh walked though the front gate leading to the yard, but he saw something very strange or more like what he didn't see.

"Why are all the lights off I can't see where I'm going!" That was what they were waiting for! Lights were suddenly lit and everyone even Yoh's grandparents jumped up from where they were hiding and screamed!

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

"Holy Shiitake Mushrooms!"

**Thanks for reading!- Please review! Nice reviews, I'm fragile. I'll hurry for the next chappy okay! Sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go all my happy, happy fans. The big party!- Why don't you all send me some presents and I'll make sure Yoh and Hao gets them.**

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

"So this is what you all were up to! Ha, ha! I was beginning to think Anna was thinking up new ways to torture, I mean train me and you guys were giving her advice. Not that she ever needed it!" Yoh was now seated in a special chair prepared for him, a paper crown on his head. He hadn't stopped grinning since heart rake returned to normal.

"Dude and people say I'm dense! You mean to tell us you had no idea what we were planning at all?" Horo laughed as he began stacking the mountain of presents around Yoh's birthday chair.

"Nope. I was completely surprised."

"That was obvious!" Grunted Ryu, he had hidden nearest to the gate and when they had screamed "Surprise" all the grocery bags had ended up right on poor Ryo. He still had a bit of broccoli in his hair, but no one had the heart to tell him.

"Alright everyone listen up we're going to eat first and then cake, Chocolove let outa Whoop, after cake Yoh will open the presents. Later we'll have the music and dancing! ….Well what are you all waiting for, dig in!"

Scarlet was standing behind the chair when Yoh walked up to Anna, look around to see if anyone was watching, he didn't see her hiding behind the chair. When he was sure one would see, Yoh leaned in and kissed Anna on the cheek.

"Thanks for the party Anna." He took off paper crown and placed it on her head and quickly ran to get in line for the food. Anna just stood there for about 17 second, smiled and also went to join the line.

"Hey Scarlet get over here before Horohoro eats all the food!" Ren called to her.

"Shut up! I don't eat that much!"

"You have three plates!"

"So, what's your point?"

(time gap, one hour)

"Thanks for the snow broad!" (1 guess who gave him it) Yoh held up the new orange board for everyone to see. Horo slappedhim a high five.

"Now we can go boarding together man!" All the persents had been opened except one. ( I'm not going through them all, but Chocolove got him a joke book -)

Everyone turned to Scarlet to see what she was going to give him. Poor Scarlet didn't have any money to buy a gift so she had to make one. Handing him the wrapped object. Yoh torn off the paper to reveal a picture in a frame. The picture was hand drawn, in it was everyone, and they were all outside in some mountain valley sitting, laughing, running, in Ren's casearguing, but they were all happy. The sun was shinning, Tamao was carrying a picnic basket, Manta was sitting up in a tree on a branch so he was finally higher up then anyone, and even the ghosts were floating along with smiles on their faces. In the top left corner was a real pressed flat four leaf clover, under it was written "Just for luck. Not that you need it."

"Thanks Scarlet, it's my favorite gift." Yoh gave her a big hug and handed the picture around so everyone could see it. By the time it got back to Yoh, Scarlet was bright red, she had never been very good at drawing so she wasn't use to all the complements she got. Anna stood up and pointed to the stereo system and announced.

"Okay everyone it's dance time!"

**Hope you enjoyed, please R&R, and if you don't like it, DON'T HURT ME! Have some cake!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alrighty then here it is folks number 13. For all the kind people who have given me good reviews THANK YOU! My cat wants to rule the world! Don't ask! -**

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this. I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING!

After a half hour of dancing to random songs Ryu placed out a list of all the CDs and songs that could be requested and everyone ran for the list, surprisingly Scarlet made it there first. She was getting tired of not being able to understand what the songs were saying since they were all in Japanese. Hoping against hope Scarlet looked for a song she recognized. After a quick scan her eyes landed on just what she was looking for. Holding up the paper so Ryu could see she pointed to the song she wanted.

"This song's just for you little lady!" Ryu found the CD and turned up the volume. A grin appeared on Scarlet's face as the familiar song began to play.

It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
Like nothing wants to go my way --  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily

Even my skin is acting weird  
I wish that I could grow a beard  
Then I could cover up my spots --  
not play connect the dots  
I just wanna disappear

Up -- up -- up --  
Can only go up from here  
Up -- up-- up-- Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up-- up -- up--  
There's no way but up from here

Even something as simple as  
Forgettin' to fill up on gas  
There ain't no explanation why --  
things like that can make you cry  
Just gotta learn to have a laugh

Up -- up -- up --  
Can only go up from here  
Up -- up-- up-- Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up-- up -- up--  
There's no way but up from here

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...

When everything is goin' wrong  
Don't worry, it won't last for long  
Yeah, it's all gonna come around  
Don't go let it get you down  
You gotta keep on holding on

It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
Like nothing want to go my way --  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily

Up -- up -- up --  
Can only go up from here  
Up -- up-- up-- Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up-- up -- up--  
There's no way but up from here

She had no idea how one of her favorite songs made it into this world but at that moment Scarlet let down all of her guards and simply had fun. Pirka came walking up to her.

"I'm going to get more soda do you want one?" Scarlet just nodded and turned her attention on Yoh, Horohoro, and Chocolove who had started a chorus line and were now doing the Can-can.

"Scarlet get over here we need one more person!" Yoh called to her, she happily ran over and joined them.

"Now Mistress?"

"Now." A roar filled the air around the party, causing everyone to cast their eyes skyward.

"Is it Hao?" Manta yelled over the sound. Ren was the first to see the creature circle over head. Pointing to it he called back.

"When did Hao get a dragon?" The huge dragon lowered itself onto the lawn; everyone had to run to the far side of the yard just to make room so they wouldn't be crushed. The two figures on the black dragon back stared down at the group searching for something. A young man jumped off its back holding out his arms, the girl slid gracefully into his arms then stood up and made her way towards the party group.

Before she was within six feet of them a giant golden bubble safely surrounded the party. All eyes turned to the young girl in the middle of the crowd, her fist were clenched and her eyes focused only on the long black haired stranger.

"Well, well, well looky who we have here. Its Scarlet now isn't it. Oh look, your hair change back to its original shit brown, while mine remains this beautiful shade of black." The new comer scanned over those in the bubble barrier.

"Seems like you found yourself a new little family," Scarlet stepped in front of the people she had grown so attached to, placing herself between the new evil and her friends. This annoyed Ren, having a girl defend him, but since none of them had any weapons this was the only way.

"Hmm, let see 1,... 7, ... 14, it seems that someone is missing." At that moment Pirka came strolling out of the house, soda bottles piled in her arms. Pirka's eyes went wide at the sight before her. The girl clad in black snapped her fingers and in an instant and boy held poor Pirka in a vice grip.

"Pirka!" Horohoro screamed. Scarlet stopped him from breaking through the shield. **not safe! you don't know her! not safe! **

"She has my sister!" Scarlet looked back at the girl and boy and then she looked at Pirka's frighten face.

"That's right you know what I came for. If you behave I'll let her go. We're going to go home just like I told you we would, now come along quickly. It's getting late and we don't want to delay Yoh's party any longer." Scarlet shivered, feeling all their stares on her. Turning slowly she looked at Yoh. **happy birthday yoh. **Scarlet made her way over to the intruders. Glaring at the girl, Scarlet thought very loudly.

"**Let her go Night!" **The girl just smiled back and she gave her henchman a signal. Pirka was thrust through the safety bubble where the others stood staring. Horohoro hugged his sister close to him.

"**A deals a deal Day, say goodbye!" **

Scarlet looked at the people who had become her friends and gave them an encouraging smile. Out of her pocket she pulled out a letter, letting it drift slowly to the ground. Waving goodbye. The boy picked them up and set them on the back of the dragon climbing up after and kicking the beast into the air. Below Scarlet heard yells and calls, some cussing and some coming for her to come back. With no moon in the sky Scarlet felt water slid down her cheeks. Her second choice had returned to her. Not being able to hold back she let the tears flow.

"**I told you he wouldn't be here. He is just like me, born from the fire of hell. Why would he be here for you anyways, if he had known that you were a plain weak human back home. Hao would have killed you." **

"**Just shut up Night. Do what you want and get it over with."**

"**As you wish."**

**If you didn't like it, I'm sorry please review and tell me how to make it better, but be gentle. I'll get to work on number 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M SO SORRY!!! I've had a lot of schoolwork, but rereading all the wonderful reviews has inspired me to continue to write. Please forgive me for not updating sooner. You can all hit me with a big stick if you want to! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King! Will someone sell it to me for a dollar? I'll check e-bay!

It was about an hour later everyone retired back into the house to discuss what had happened. Ren wouldn't stop cussing until Jun slapped him upside his head. It was Silav who had found Scarlets letter in the grass. Only after they had all read the message it was clear to them that Scarlet had known the girl that had attacked them and that she believed she would never see them again.

**My dear friends, if you are reading this that means I am no longer there. I'm sorry for anything bad that probably happened during my departure and I hope you can forgive me. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Night and I are just going to go home and she was just coming to get me. I hope every one of you have a wonderful and happy life. I love you all. Good bye.**

**Scarlet**

Up on a hilltop sitting around a small bond fire was little Opacho and Hao, the Spirit of Fire sat behind its master waiting for an order. They had seen the girl in black and the dragon, and watched as Scarlet left with them, but only Hao had seen the tears as she flew away. Opacho had wanted to follow and get her back. He had grown quite fond of her and didn't want to see her leave again. All Hao did was direct the SoF away from the residence. Now he sat in silence, staring into the flames. A conversation had taken place between the two girls, but he only read the mind of one. Scarlet's thoughts were still unreadable. Something the stranger said kept running through his head,

"If he had known that you were a plain weak human back home. Hao would have killed you." The thing that disturbed him the most was that what she said was true.

"Hao-sama, who was that who took Scarlet-san away?"

"I don't know."

"Are we going to find her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Will you just shut up!"

Now Opacho had never disobeyed a direct order, but his master was acting strange and he wanted his new friend back, so he did the only thing he could think of, he went right up to Hao and kick him! Hard! That got Hao's attention.

"Hao-sama Opacho wants to find Scarlet-san and bring her back! That girl and boy that Scarlet-san went with are bad , Opacho can tell. So stop being mean and help Opacho!"

Poor Hao was in shock! Opacho had never spoken to him like that. It just showed how much he wanted Scarlet back that he would stand up to someone so much stronger then himself. And you know what? Hao was proud of his little follower. Standing up Hao walked over to the SoF.

"Alright let's go." Hao called to him. A grin appeared on Opacho's face, running right into Hao's legs he hug him.

"Oh thank you, thank you Hao-sama!" Hao didn't respond, he just ruffled Opacho's big afro.

"That's enough, now hurry up!" They were off.

They weren't the only ones to head out to find the silent girl. Old Team Asakura was already on their way, following the strong spiritual energy left behind by the dragon. Their search would lead them to an old warehouse, the roof had partly caved in years ago but to the prepuce it was going to be used for, it was perfect.

Three had finally landed and ever since the girl in blacks' arrival Scarlet began feeling weak and tired, almost like you would when you stay up for two days straight without eating. It doesn't feel that great.

"Put her in the back room and lock the door. Just a little longer and I can finally get the hell out of this world. She just has to give up hope and then I'm out of here!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!! If you don't I'll cry and you don't want to make me cry! My gecko Riku thanks you! TTFN**


	15. Chapter 15

Only a few short hours later a small crowd was gathered in the shadows of the old storage warehouse, it wasn't hard to find since Ryu's old gang had once tried to call the crumbling building their happy place, but sadly it was too far from the convenient store for their liking.

"This place is giving me a real bad feeling!" Yoh whispered to 1Amidamaru, rubbing the goose bumps that had formed on his arms. They had sent Kororo only a moment ago to stake the place out since she was the smallest and least likely to be seen. A minute had passed before she came racing out of the scrupling building; a small dark bat looking spirit was chasing the poor Koropokkoro, only stopping when Ren sliced through it with his Kwan dao.

"I'm pretty sure this is the place." Horohoro stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh really! What was your first clue, the dark sinister building or the evil bat spirits?" Ren shot back at him. They would have started fighting if Kororo hadn't stop them so she could give them her report. Whispering quickly into her master's ear she explained all she saw.

"Kororo says it's only those two and Scarlet is locked up in a back room, and by the sound of it she isn't looking so good," His face turn grim when he heard what else Kororo had to tell him. "And that evil chick in there said that if Scarlet didn't give up hope soon… she would have to make her give up."

"But what dose that mean, "Give up hope." Why would hope have anything to do with this?" Asked a very confused Ryu. The only answer he got was some shrugs and a couple of "I don't knows." Finally Silva spoke up.

"Well, we all didn't come this far to sit here and talk. Let's get in there and get Scarlet out!" The small group let out a silent cheer in agreement, but before any of them even noticed, they were surrounded by hundreds of giant bat spirits. Their shrieks and cries made the gangs ears ring. From behind the wall of flapping black wings, the boy from before step into view.

"I am here to escort you inside where my mistress is waiting for you. Please follow me." Silva had to hold Ren back as he tried slicing the boy in half.

"Calm down Ren. I don't think he knows what he's doing, look at his eyes, their lifeless. A puppet." That was enough to stop Ren from decapitating the boy leading them through the old warehouse, but he still took swipes at the bats circling them over head. They were lead through a set of old steel doors into the main part of the warehouse. It was here the roof had semi caved in, so the ceiling open up to the starry, moonless sky. In the center of the large room a dozen or so crates were stacked up into what looked like a throne, and the girl sitting on them looked like the queen of hell herself.

"Welcome Team Asakura and friends, to my humble abode. I'm so glad you all decided to come, you can help me with a problem I'm having. You see in order for me to return home I need the one you call Scarlet, with me, but she doesn't want to leave." This made the group very angry.

"If Scarlet doesn't want to leave then you have no right to make her!" Yoh yelled at her. She just laughed.

"I have every right in the world. Just like you and Hao, Scarlet and I were once one being. We were ripped apart when we past from our world to this one!"

That left them all dumbfounded, and in everyone of their minds they were think, "What the hell has she been smoking!" The girl called Mistress whispered something into her puppets ear and he left the room, only to return quickly with something that appeared to be a very large doll slung over his shoulder. Propping it up against the crates, the rescuers could easily see that it wasn't a doll at all, but Scarlet. Dressed in a pure white, ankle length dress, with a golden sash around her waist. Her skin was so pale; it looked as though all the blood had been drained from her. She was as still as death.

"You see my problem is that she's still attached to your world, a little spark of hope is still burning in that weak little body of hers, and it's acting like an anchor, keeping her here." Mistress walked over to the motionless figure, kicking Scarlet sharply in the leg.

"Wake up Day!" She yelled rashly at Scarlet. "Your heroes are here to rescue you! You should have some manners and greet them, before I get rid of one of them." And with those words the group was surrounded once again by the giant bats. Each was clasped tightly so that none of them could move an inch.

You see, it was our world from which the world of Shaman King was created. So anything from our world would be about ten times stronger than something from their world. This really made Ren mad, being toyed with by a girl and all. And not in a good way either.

"Don't even think about trying to escape. I've seen every one of your powers in action. It took me weeks, but I was finally able to create a darkness strong enough to contain you all."

Night slowly stepped forward and placed a small dagger at Yoh's cheek. Applying just enough pressure to draw a single drop of blood. She let the little droplet run down her finger.

"Amazing. Your blood is just as warm as ours. Isn't it strange how some things never change?" Night slid the blade down his cheek to his chin, deepening the cut ever so slightly. That got the reaction she was looking for. From behind her the motionless doll gave a soft moan.

"Finally! It took you long enough to wake up. Lucky for me, you still feel others pain or I might never get home. You know something Day, you are way too nice for your own good;" Night walked over to the weak and struggling girl and whispered into her ear.

"And that is why you're not safe and sound with Hao. You knew I couldn't get to you when he was around, but of course you simply couldn't let anyone get hurt during that little brotherly spat they were having. Oh, well your lose, my gain." Scarlett looked up at her other self with such an ache in her heart that was causing her to breathe harder and her head start to spin. This was how it always was, even back in their world when they were trapped in the same body. Night would hurt others with her words and Day would feel the pain of the guilt it caused. Night couldn't stand her, she had more control over the action of their body, she would always keep Nights antics in check, so Night's cruelty would only slip out into the once in a great while. But Day never knew how bad she had become over the many years of being confined in the same body as her.

"**Please Night let them go. I'll go back! I promise!"**

"**You don't get it do you Day? You've become too attached to this world. The only way to break your attachment is to break your pathetic heart! And once we're back in our world I'm going to be the one in charge. No more being pushed back in the shadows, away from the world. As much as I hate to say it, but we need each other to survive, one can't live without the other, that's the only reason I have killed you yet. Be grateful, Hao isn't here to see you."**

Scarlett rose shakily to her feet, leaning against the crates for support. She glanced over at her still struggling friends and gave them a apologetic look before returning to glare hatefully at her darker self. 

"**It's time we ended this Night. You've haunted me for too long."**

"**Bring it on Soul Sister!"**


End file.
